Breathe
by That's Why Rabbits Fly
Summary: It sucks being the new kid, esspecially when your half siblings already have a reputation ahead of you. It also doesn't help that you look like a horrible hybrid between normie and werewolf. There's also the habit of making deals for other people's souls. Slash
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up I have another appointment," Crow told the older man, irritated this human couldn't hurry up and sell his soul. "Going once, going twice..."

The man finally answered, if not hesitantly, "Fine."

"Sold," he grinned. Crow grabbed the man's tie and kissed him, branding the man with the contract that gave Lucifer his soul.

The black haired werewolf disappeared spitting onto the ground. He honestly hated when he got people like that, old and disgusting. He only put on the act because a crossroads demon should be cocky as all hell. "Hello son," he heard when he arrived at his destination. Crow looked up to see a black haired male, around 19 years old, leaning against a wall.

"What did I do now Dad?" He groaned, not wanting to be dealing with this right now.

The older demon stepped foreward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am sending you to live with your father," the demon told his son, who's amber eyes widened. "You will be going to Monster High with your half brother and sisters." Crow was trying to grasp the concept for a few more minutes, his mind suddenly popping up with an error message.

"After seventeen years you're finally sending me to meet him?" Crow asked, suddenly not wanting to finish his rounds dispite a hot, eighteen year old male being his next deal. "So, how am I doing this?" He absentmindedly started to plat with the safety pin lodged in the cartlage of his left ear. "Take on the features of a wolf?"

"You'll have to discuss that with him," Nysrogh replied. "And try not to make too many deals at that school."

* * *

Crow was already standing out the second he stepped onto the school grounds, following behind his half siblings. He kept his human appearance but now had a tail, wolf ears, and a muzzle, all with night black fur on them.

_Ignore the stares,_ he grumbled to himself as he walked up the stares, hood covering his eyes. _No need to work yourself up. This will only last a week._

He wasn't paying attention and slammed into someone, falling backwards onto the floor. "Sorry," he mumbled, grabbing the books that had fallen out of his bag. The half demon didn't look up at the person who he had run into until he accidently hit him while reaching for a book. "Sorry."

It had been a guy, with spikey flame colored hair, in a leather jacket, white shirt, and blue jeans. "It's cool bro. You new here?" The guy asked.

Crow could only nod at him, suddenly dumbfounded. "Crow Nyx," he managed to introduce himself.

"Heath," he replied, handing Crow his book. Crow nodded, taking it gratefully and dropping it back in his bag.

Suddenly Crow smelled his brother approach, "See you've met my brother Heath."

"Half brother," Crow mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as he manuvered around Heath and searched for his locker, totally ignoring the heat rising up his face.

* * *

Crow let his head fall onto the table when he sat down, groaning. Why did a monster school have gym? Really? He was so sore.  
"Enjoying your first day at school, bro?" Howleen questioned, sitting down across from him. He didn't need to look to know that there was a smirk on her face.

He shook his head, "Didn't even make it to first hour and I already probably ruined my chances of not drawing attention to myself."

Howleen snickered. "Hey Clawd," she said. Crow looked up to see their older brother sitting down next to him.

"Hey Howleen, Crow. Man, you need to talk to Heath, he's been bugging me about you since you left this morning," Clawd told his brother laughing. Crow banged his head on the table again.


	2. Hats Off To The Bull

**Warning= Heavy thoughts into religion. Approach with caution. These are my personal beliefs on Heaven and Hell and I would prefer not to be preached at because of it. Already get that enough because I'm pagan.**

* * *

Crow walked into his next class, hiding in the very back so he could let his eyes out. In all honesty he missed going to a regular high school. Sure he couldn't act like himself but it was sure better than this school. The slang messed him up most of all. Though he got what most of it was. And he knew they tryed to seperate themselves from "normies" but seriously, the slang killed him. He'd stick with what he knew.

"Heard you nearly got on Cleo's last nerve," Clawdeen told him, only sitting next to him for the time being. "Gotta say bro, takes some serious guts going out of your way just to annoy that ghoul."

Crowley shrugged, "Had some stuck up bitches like that at my old school. I wasn't gonna let her get away with treating that girl like that." The bell rang (screamed really seemed to be the more appropreate word) and Clawdeen disappeared down to where her friends where sitting. He plugged in his head phones to his mp3 player and drowned out the class. It was Dead Languages (all of which he knew already) so he was pretty much set for this class. A Shinedown song started to blare in his ears, hopefully so the rest of the class didn't hear.

Half way through the class period, while he was doodling in his notebook like any normal teenager would do, a piece of paper landed on it with his name scribbled on it. Crowley looked down to see who it was from before opening it. He could barely make out the handwriting but was able to decipher who it was from and what they wanted. He wrote a short response of _sure_before sending it back down. He went back to doodling on the sheet of paper he had been using before, images of Hell and Heaven that would make most people look at him like he was certifibly insane. Most people wouldn't assoceate Heaven to shackles and bolts and most people wouldn't make Hell free reign. But then they didn't know what it was like. Demons did.

Heaven makes people their prisioner with strict codes and laws, while the only thing you had to risk in Hell was torture, if you desurved it. They didn't discriminate if you weren't baptized or you made some really stupid mistakes in your life. People like Hitler were the ones who were tortured for all eternity.

Heaven takes away free will, Hell doesn't.

Demons are rediculed for following Lucifer to Hell when he rebeled, but truely they followed him when he was cast out by his own brother, the Arcangel Michael, on the word of God. The reason was because Lucifer loved God too much.

Sometimes he played through what would have happened if one of the fallen angels hadn't intervened in the Garden of Eden. Wheater Eve still would have eatten the lemon. (Yes, the forbidden fruit was a lemon. Crowley still questioned where people got the apple and pomograndon from.) Everytime he saw mankind leading itself back down the same road, over and over again.

Demons don't tempt humans to do anything, they just give them something to blame and a reason that it's okay. The snake in Eden simply told Eve that it was perfectly fine to disobey God, that she should have the right to have knowleage. Pandora was the same. How could they expect humans to _not_be curious when they were given something like that and told not to do whatever it happen to be, then punishing them for it. At least the Devil had empathy, even if he once dispised them.

Crowley pulled his headphones out when the bell rang, grabbing his stuff and fleeing out the door.

* * *

That night he laid back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling of his new room. Clawd had already got a kick out of his 'date' with Jackson the next night (in which Crowley retorted by setting a hellhound on him) and Howleen had had him do her homework (little sisters, what could you do).


End file.
